Todd Hylan Moore, Ph.D
Todd Hylan Moore, Ph.D (May 14, 1983 - ) is an Assistant Professor of Mathematics at Fort Hays State Unversity in Hays, Kansas. Todd was born in Savannah, Georgia, son of Col. Hylan Moore, M.D. and Mary Sue Moore. He is the youngest of four children, with one sister, Malia, and two brothers, Charles and Josh. Early Life Todd Hylan Moore was born May 14, 1983 in Savannah, Georgia to Col. Hylan Moore, M.D. and Mary Sue Moore (née Weber). Todd is the youngest brother of Malia, Charles, and Josh. Todd's family moved several times in his youth due to his father being in the Army. In 1984, they moved from Georgia to Panama. However, they only remained there for about a year before moving to Fort Riley, Kansas. They moved a final time to a farm near Woodbine, Kansas when Col. Moore retired from the Army. Col. Moore died in 1989. Todd attended Hope Schools in Hope, Kansas from Kindergarten through 12th grade, graduating in 2001. College He was admitted to Colorado School of Mines as a Physics major. He attended Mines for a year before transferring to Kansas State University as a Sophomore where he changed his major to Biology. As a Senior, Todd decided to dual major in Biology and Mathematics and spent a fifth year of college compressing a Mathematics major into one year. After graduating college in 2006, Todd was admitted to the Masters degree program in the Mathematics Department of Kansas State University. After three years, he received his M.S. in August 2009. After a brief, less than successful job search, Todd was admitted to the Doctoral program at KSU. Academic Career Throughout graduate school, Todd was employed by the Mathematics Department as a Graduate Teaching Assistant, teaching a variety of courses including College Algebra, Calculus, and Differential Equations. In his Doctoral program in the Mathematics department, Todd worked under his major professor, Andy Bennett, studying Mathematics Education. He finished his doctoral dissertation, "What Calculus do students learn after Calculus?", in July 2012 and received his Ph.D in August 2012. This study was a cross-sectional study of senior-level Mathematics Education majors and Engineering majors in an attempt to discover back transfer of understanding from later, contextual experiences to strengthen earlier understanding. His doctoral dissertation was an extension of a previous study "A longitudinal study on students' development and transfer of the concept of integration" which Todd conducted with Andy Bennett and a post-doctoral fellow. This study, which was published online in the Proceedings of the American Society of Engineering Education 2011, was a longitudinal study of undergraduate students' conceptual understanding as they progressed through the Calculus sequence, from Calculus I through Differential Equations. Todd has participated in two grants, including a $1 million NSF REESE grant as well as a $540,000 Project Renew grant through the Department of Education. He has also attended a number of Mathematics conferences including the Joint Mathematics Meeting (JMM) at New Orleans, Louisiana in January 2011 and presented talks at the ASEE Annual Conference in Vancouver, BC, Canada in July 2011, the JMM at Boston, Massachusettes and the Regional MAA Meeting at KSU in 2012. Fort Hays State On August 8, 2012, Todd began employment at Fort Hays State University in Hays, Kansas as an Assistant Professor of Mathematics. Category:Hylan and Mary Sue Moore Family